


Ты

by KirscheFai



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirscheFai/pseuds/KirscheFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После зимы всегда приходит весна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты

_Ты – моя вода,_  
_Живая или мертвая,_  
_Прозрачная, холодная_  
_И горькая вода…_

Говорят, русские любят страшно, сильно, до бесконечности, пока не срывает все предохранители и личности не вытравляет, словно кислотой. Говорят, американцы, так любит не умеют. У них свободные нравы, этот чертов капитализм, что выводит до скрежета зубов. Они не умеют любит так как русские, чтобы дыхание перехватывало, сжимало горло зубами и не отпускало. Говорят, русские и американцы не умеют любит друг друга, потому что это из раздела фантастики – между ними пропасть, война, занавес; между ними слишком много разного, острого, параллельного, чтобы они хотя бы нашли общий язык.  
Говорят, да врут.

_Что в тебе такого, такого случайного,_  
_Что не вписать в порядок обыденности,_  
 _Что не решается на сделку со старостью,_  
 _И не доверяет искусственным принципам?_  
Непредсказуемый, взбалмошный и выигрывающий десять минут форы, чтобы Габи с вывихнутой лодыжкой могла выкарабкаться из засады, а Илья прикрыть её спину, чтобы шальная пуля не прилетела. Наполеон идет наперекор плану, выдумывает себе новую дорожку, ловко уворачивается от тупиков и даже не думает умирать, потому что через минуту ровно врезается спиной в спину Ильи, снимая еще троих, которые могли запросто задеть русского прямо между лопаток, где бы расцвела красная, солено-горькая на вкус роза. Наполеон усмехается, что-то выдает язвительное, но это воспринимается, как глоток свежего воздуха, как надежда, что они выберутся и даже не получат пулю в затылок. Он идет наперекор всему, что Илья ему вдалбливал в голову, цедя сквозь зубы, что они должны действовать слажено и не отклоняться от плана. Перечеркивает всё, а затем вносит свои коррективы, отгоняя их смерть на десять минут, которых как раз хватает. Конечно, он ему потом врежет точным ударом в челюсть, раскроит губу, растревожит старую рану, который Наполеон получил вчера, в номере. Потому что...

_Что в тебе такого, такого опасного,_  
_Что заставляет любить с осторожностью,_  
 _Под пулями-дурами или на краю пропасти,_  
 _Не допуская сомненья напрасного?_  
... Илья за него беспокоился. Нет, не так – б е с п о к о и л с я. Габи была под присмотром, а этот недоносок американский постоянно пропадал с радаров, будто издевается, будто снова действует на нервы, которые были натянуты, как стальные канаты, от тяжести готовые скрипеть, рваться, реветь от натуги. Но Наполеон снова усмехается, как будто бы знает, что плечо прошьет навылет пулей – он закрывал собой Илью, хотя тот мог с лёгкостью уклониться от траектории. Наполеон когда-нибудь слушает? Нет. Когда-нибудь думает? Нет. Когда-нибудь оправдывает свое звание самого беспечного засранца? Нет. Он, конечно, морщится от боли, но рука даже не дрожит, когда он вновь вскидывает пистолет огрызаясь точными выстрелами в ответ. Илью кроет, красным маревом застилает глаза и он готов разнести эту базу голыми руками, хотя Уэверли, разумеется, будет немного недоволен, втайне радуясь, что – черт с ней, с базой, главное, что все живы. Наполеон просто не осторожен так, что его хочется оглушить и тащить на себе, чтобы не рыпался, но на руках Габи, которая огрызается с не меньшей яростью, и рук просто не хватит на еще одного. Только Илья уже не сомневается, что тот в любом случае выйдет сухим. Максимум – с раненым плечом, которое и не ранено вовсе – так, иногда дергает и жжет. Спина же надежно прикрыта, как за титановой стеной.

_Что в тебе такого, такого печального,_  
_Что не вмещается ни в слово, ни в линии,_  
 _И разрывает мне сердце нечаянно,_  
 _И приподнимает над бездною синею?_  
Наполеон после заданий на короткое мгновение замирает перед окнами, вглядываясь в бесконечное пространство неба. Каждый раз ухмыляется, когда его за этим подмечает Илья – щурится, как кот, и легкомысленно пожимает плечами, говоря, что он испытывает тот самый налет сентиментальности – он это так называет – как у старых вояк. Но потом смеется, словно вспоминая, что ему еще не шестьдесят, хотя войны хватило бы на две жизни. А, может быть, и на три, потому что в этих глаза, которые становятся цвета глубокого моря, такая же бесконечная боль, как и небо над головой. Она рвется, выбивается из стягивающего сарказма и усмешки, вызывая у Ильи то ли приступ дикой мигрени, то ли желание пробить себе пулей грудную клетку. Наверное, последнее, потому что слишком привыкаешь к этому неспокойному, веселому морю, чтобы потом видеть, как плиты внутри него сходятся, закрывая доступ кислороду.  
У Ильи внутри пожар, а у Наполеона – синяя, холодная бездна боли.  
Он это называет скелетами в свое шкафу или профессиональными издержками их профессии. Наедине с Ильёй ему все сложнее удержать этот взгляд, будто бы он разделяет с ним не только пули, но и себя самого. Старательно, осторожно, но со всей, присущей ему, беспечностью.

_Что в тебе такого, такого абсурдного,_  
_Что не позволяет смыслу здравому здравствовать?_  
 _Что не позволяет верой общею веровать,_  
 _И огнём сомнения сжигает всё начисто?_  
Поцелуи с Наполеоном – чистейший абсурд. Он сносит голову, впитывается в голову, переворачивает всё с ног на голову, потому что нельзя быть таким одновременно напористым и таким, который цепляется за плечи жесткими пальцами, будто бы вымаливая ответ с таким искренним стремлением. Нельзя не поддаться. Нельзя не послать все к черту, запирая свой разум в глубокой клетке. С Наполеоном нельзя быть здравым.  
Поцелуи с Наполеоном – горчат порохом на языке, запихивают в уши вату, накачивают виски кровью, что глаза снова застилает алым маревом. Только пальцы не барабанят такт неиссякаемой злобы. Пальцы сжимают ребра до хруста, кажется, до боли, сминая дорогущую рубашку, подбираясь к пуговицам, грозясь обрушить на пол град из их, выдранных с мясом из дорогой ткани.  
Поцелуи с Наполеоном – это искра, вызывающая пожар. Он прокатывается по телу, перекрывает глотку, слизывает языками все сомнения и все желание оттолкнуть, прекратить, наказать, чтобы не лез больше. Но в этот пожар лезет с головой сам Илья, как в петлю без мыла, чтобы непременно остались кровавые следы, которые кто-то с урчанием залижет. Наполеон всегда зализывает следы от пожара.

_Что в тебе от вечности, а что от бессилия?_  
_Кто найдёт границу твоего вдохновения?_  
 _Кто поставит маркером оценку под именем,_  
 _Или на табличке даты смерти-рождения?_  
Нам еще жить и жить, повторяет Наполеон, тебе, мне и малышке Габи. Не потому, что нам отмерено слишком много – я ведь не такой сентиментальный – _Такой, думает про себя Илья,_ \- а просто нам это не позволено. Кто-то такой идиот, что ошибся датами, и теперь мы будем жить. Не вечно, Большевик, это слишком скучно. Но с тобой я бы пожил вечно. Мне тебя мало. _Начал с сантиментов и продолжил сантиментами._ Заткнись. Это ты на меня так влияешь. _А тебе положено влиять на меня?_ Конечно. Тут владею вдохновением только я, а ты просто дурмашина с черствым сердцем.  
Таким черствым, что Наполеон каждый раз неизменно усмехается, когда взгляд русского смягчается, проносится почти что обреченный вздох.  
Наполеона непросто измерить – его в принципе нельзя измерить, даже всем, что есть в мире. Наполеон – это как глоток холодной воды, глоток дорого виски и запах подобранного с умом парфюма, стоимостью в две бутылки виски. Наполеон неисчерпаем на дурацкие разговоры, когда расслаблен, которые неизменно сводятся к одному. Илья думает, что в нем вся фантазия только для того, чтобы свести все к одному и тому же. И ведь даже не подумаешь, когда он только откроет рот.  
А, к черту.  
Илья просто надеется – надеется открыто, вызывая смешок где-то под подбородком, где находится темная макушка уложенных кудрей – что это вдохновение никогда не кончится, чтобы все сводилось неизменно к одному. Разве он против?

Наполеон. Ты бесконечен. Ты заставляешь любить так, как могут любить только русские – крепко, больно, хорошо; стирать костяшки в кровь о твое холеное лицо, сжимать пальцы на светлой коже до уродливых синяков, задыхаться от глубокого моря на глубине твоих глаз.  
В каждом правиле есть исключение. Не все американцы любят развязно и свободно. Наполеон – исключение из всех правил, которые знает Илья. А еще он знает, что нельзя так – нельзя проявлять агенту КГБ нежность, зарытую топором ото всех еще в возрасте двенадцати лет. Нежность, которую тридцать пятая весна откупорила с той легкостью, с которой она откупоривает бутылку вина с итальянских виноградников. Весна, которая свалилась на голову после затяжной зимы сорок пятого, стирая память о коридорах, замерзших до синевы рук, вечного голода.  
Илья утонул в Наполеоне.  
Наполеон сгорел в Илье.  
Это было неизбежно, потому что за зимой всегда следует весна.

_Ты – моя весна,_  
_Открытая, беспечная,_  
 _Святая, бесконечная,_  
 _Далёкая весна…_


End file.
